User talk:Raidra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gassed page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:51, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :This is actually an automated message sent to every new user by User:Wikia (the message itself is substituted from MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user). It switches in the username for the admin who made the most recent edit so new users can easily find help if they need it. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 15:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, hey, you're back. Nice to see you're back, I was a little concerned because you just dropped off the radar after the reclassification thread died. (I'm not sure if you remember me or not; I have the unfortunate ability to remember just about everything about everyone I've ever met, which leads to lots of awkwardness when they forget about me and are unsure how to react to the fact that I know so much about them.) Sorry that Noothgrush was so...ah...coarse upon your return. Unfortunately, he is correct - the thread did die, and I just asked Skeletons if the wiki staff had just given up on it. A-Lord-Over-Birds (talk) 19:48, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Yep. "Not only do I remember you, but I've thought often about you and Blackroses77 - not in a way you need to worry about, like in Audition, but rather wishing you two well" Haha, I understood what you meant. And thanks for the kind wishes, I rarely see people with the decency to be kind these days. By the way, I did some stalking (kidding) and left a review on one of your stories, I liked it. Anyway, glad to hear that you haven't forgotten me, and glad you're back. I'm not terribly sure what to say here, so I'm just going to say "cheers" and be done with it. Cheers. A-Lord-Over-Birds (talk) 02:04, March 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Most Sinister Weapon I replied. Please let me know if anything I said was confusing. NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 22:04, March 18, 2014 (UTC) (I hope I'm doing this correctly.) I read your alternate ending and I must say, at least personally, it's much more favorable. You added in a small shock factor that actually isn't ''just there ''for ''the sake of shock and actually DOES add to the story. I hope that makes sense. I'm running on crappy sleep. NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 13:05, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Oh no, for once it's not insomnia. My cat keeps me awake because she's still in that hyper stage and only decides to run around the apartment furiously once I decide to go to bed. NO ONE WAS SAVED. NOT EVEN THE CHILDREN! O_O (talk) 18:35, March 20, 2014 (UTC) signage Signatures (~~~~) are usually only for talk page posts. Please don't sign article comments, blog comments or forum posts. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:53, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :It's fine, no need to apologize. I just wanted to be sure you knew you didn't have to do that. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:46, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Author Credit When you want to sign off your stories, use the " " template as it keeps things uniform-looking and has a link to the CC rights page. In other words, it tells people the story is yours. Mystreve (talk) 13:13, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :OK. Go into source mode for one of your stories. At the end of the story type {,{, by-user|Raidra,},} minus the commas. That should do it. Or just click on one of the stories on my profile page to see an example; just make sure you read it in source mode to see the template itself. :Mystreve (talk) 15:50, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Just type at the end of your page. :SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:51, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :(edit conflict) :Are you using ? If so, I recommend disabling it in your preferences (see ); it's really not good for adding templates, or anything but really basic editing for that matter. After disabling it, you should be able to add without a problem. If the problem persists, feel free to leave a note on my talk page. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:54, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, unless my mind has completely snapped, I've got it now. Thanks a million, everybody! :-D Raidra (talk) 16:02, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Your stories Just informing you that I deleted your stories "The Geisha" and "Broken Contract" per your request in this thread. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:50, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Please Don't Hate Me (I'm Sorry) I'm a nice person. Like, a really nice person. Sorry if I made you feel that you had upset me, because that's not true at all. I don't like making people feel bad :( I don't want to slap you (I've never hit a person in my entire life) and I don't think you're a dummy. Promise. Pinky swear. Really, I know that I wasn't taking the thread very seriously. Do I honestly care what a Creepypasta Anthology book is going to be called? Hell no. I just like talking to people because I don't have many friends, but I don't use chat much because I feel like the forums are a much more intelligent place to talk. It's almost impossible to take anything I say seriously (because I'm not very serious), but I'm being honest when I say that I truly apologize if I hurt you in any way and that I was just goofing around. You have a good weekend too. Indefinitesilence (talk) 04:16, May 3, 2014 (UTC) All of the Re: Please Don't Hate Me (I'm Sorry) (because text doesn't describe things, * means that I don't really mean this) Hugs make me very, very comfortable. If I saw you in real life, I would probably actually hug you. Except, you're 29 and I'm 15, so that would make you look like a pedophile. ''Unless you are a pedophile.* I totally agree on the text misinterpretation thing. One time, when I was playing WoW, I asked someone what they needed help with, and after they told me, I said, "Oh, that's your problem," as in, "Oh, so that's what you need help with." Of course, they mistook it as "Oh, that's your problem," as in, "That's your issue. Deal with it on your own." That became a bunch of screwed up nonsense that ended with me having one less raid member. Words are stupid.* Also, I don't have Dr. Pepper, but I can toast you with... err... hang on. Lemme search my fridge. Aha! I can toast you with some Fresca. To weird awkward friendships with people that are twice my age! Indefinitesilence (talk) 06:10, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Man Called Pathos Just a forewarning, I am in no way near the best reviewer on this site. You would be better off seeking help from the writer's workshop, but since you asked... When I was reading the story, I kept expecting a little more exposition on Pathos. Who he is, why he is a pacifist, are his powers a natural gift or result, (He is pretty calm at knifepoint, has he experienced this before? Is he out that night for a reason?) I know this story is more like a character introduction, but I woulda liked a little more insight to Pathos' character. As for the ending, it just came off as slightly anticlimactic. He foils the robbery and it ends. You mentioned in your message that he abhors violence, but I would like to see him trying to talk his way out of having to use his gift a little more. As it stands, he tries to talk him down once or twice and then gives up. Maybe he gives him an ultimatum of sorts? "You can walk away right now and thank your luck that you won't find out what I can do to you..." (Or something better-written than that.) That's about all the helpful advice I can give. Seriously keep in mind the WW. They can be harsh, but I've used them a few times and they drastically improve my stories. :The problem is that sometimes you have to be a harsh critic towards some people's stories. Por ejemplo: there was one girl who insisted on not using punctuation or spacing between sentences, I deleted the story (as it was not up to QS and the story was in the "teen goes on a rampage" cliché. She responded by posting four stories in the following hour with the exact same issues and I had to delete them all. If I had taken a harsher stance, she might have realized that if she made the improvements, she might have saved her stories from the chopping block. :As for Pathos' introduction, you might want to work it into The Man Called Pathos as opposed to posting a separate story as most people come across stories just by clicking on the random pasta button. Best of luck. ::Yup, the irony is palpable. I noticed the revisions you made to the story earlier today and would just add it onto that page instead of dealing with posting it onto pastebin and then linking it to me. Let me know if you want any more assistance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:59, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Need your help again More Christians saying we need Jesus and stuff. http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:172.56.14.56 http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Slender_Man#comm-67293 Please and Thank You! PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:25, June 4, 2014 (UTC)